Just Valentine
by aroomofonesown
Summary: Valentine's Day One Shot. Pam and Tara get married. You're right it, isn't that simple.


So, last night at around 6:30 I decided to write a Valentine's Day one shot. I had been toying with the idea and didn't think I would have time to write it, it's 12 hours later and I haven't slept or left my computer, so there is a HUGE possibility there are a ton of typos. I apologize in advance. This is the same world as "I'm Glad It's You" so be on the look out, there are some clues for what's coming up next...

Happy Valentine's Day! xoxo

**A/N I'm supposed to say I don't own anything, which is ok, because I don't. The story is mine, but I'm pretty sure the holiday belongs to Hallmark : )**

~ PART ONE ~

"Hello, Mrs. Thornton." Emily shot from her seat to standing. She pushed a small button on her desk. The brunette was a bubbly newborn that Tara found on one of her early missions as a Warrior for the IVC. She was at a High School football game in full cheerleading regalia when she was turned. It was against her will and the dark skinned vampire took pity on her. She set her up with a job as her executive assistant. The arrangement had worked out well, except that the older vampire couldn't stand baby vamps. She had made an exception for her progeny and Jessica, her adopted child, but that was where she drew the line on perky.

Pamela rolled her eyes and huffed through clenched teeth. "Where is she?" The girl annoyed her, but there was no use correcting the small brunette; it never seemed to make a difference. No matter how many times she told the girl her name, she always addressed her by the title that wasn't even official yet.

"Ummm…." Emily didn't mean to, but she threw her gaze toward a large mahogany door to her left. "I wish you would let me…" Pamela was gone before she was finished. She was used to it by now. "…tell her you are here." The young woman shrugged. At least this time she had managed to warn her boss, before the blonde burst in on her.

Pamela entered the massive room without knocking and slammed the door. Two sets of brown eyes shot up to meet her azure glare.

Tara and Khan sat _seemingly_ innocent on a large tan sofa that Pam had picked out for her progeny's home away from home. They _appeared_ to be working, but Pamela knew better. When these two got together, there was no telling. She wasn't quite sure how they were able to get anything done. Her eyes locked on Tara and the younger vampire flashed a smile and raised a finger, signaling the blonde to wait a moment.

"Yes, Khan I think that will do nicely." Tara got up from the couch and Khan followed her lead.

"I agree. It's settled then. Prague it is." Tara nodded and they shook hands. Pamela wasn't satisfied she knew her progeny and her best friend. This was far too formal for their relationship. She could tell by the look in her lover's eye that she was hiding something. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the room as they continued what she was sure was a manufactured conversation. Then she saw it.

"Sit!" She pointed to the couch. They both sighed, but did as they were told. This wasn't the first time they'd been caught.

Slowly she strolled over to the television. The screen was black, but there was a suspicious green light on the gaming system- she didn't bother herself with which one, Tara had them all. She should have known. "So help me Tara Mae, if this is what I think it is..." An ivory finger went for the large power button on the monitor, but before it could reach its destination a chocolate hand caught it.

"Babe, come on. You don't have to do that." Pamela stopped. "Fuckin' A, you're sexy when your pissed." Her maker pursed her lips and thought for a moment then she withdrew her finger and smiled. Tara returned it and kissed her maker on the cheek. "I love you."

Khan watched the scene and knew what was coming, but apparently the younger vampire didn't. She was confident that she had prevented them from being found out, but the general had known Pam for a very, very long time. She was lulling her progeny into a false sense of security. Tara turned to her mentor and flashed a "we're saved" grin, but the older man only shook his head.

"Call of fucking Duty?!" Tara whipped around to find the television on, their game just as they left it and Pamela pissed. The blonde placed her hands on her hips and exploded. "Playing video games with your friend is more important than… I don't know why I bother!" She threw her hands up in the air and ranted incoherently, before turning to the older Asian "And you, I expected more from you. Does the IVC know you two spend most of your time on prepubescent entertainment?"

"Well, they do now." Khan attempted a joke. It was a reasonable one, given Pam's position in the IVC, but his chuckle was cut short when Pamela cut her eyes and raised her trademark brow.

Having seen this side of his dear friend before, Khan hurried to make his exit. "I can see you two need to talk. I'll just let myself…" He didn't finish his thought. He sped out of the room before either party could protest his departure.

Pam turned to Tara, her hands still firmly placed on her hips. "Start talking." The dark skinned vampire motioned for the leggy blonde to take a seat. "I'll stand, thank you." Tara thought for a moment and her lover rolled her eyes. They would be here all night. "Five, four, three –"

"Ok, ok, so Khan and I have been working our asses off on this Prague assignment. It's kind of tricky, ya know. The Sanguinistes there are completely underground and the assignment is _dangerous_." She emphasized the last word to garner some sympathy from her girl. She was out there saving the world after all.

Pamela picked up on her child's play and quelled it immediately. "All your assignments are dangerous. Continue." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Tara sighed. "We've been working for a really long time. You know how stressed I've been." Pam just raised an eyebrow and her progeny continued. "Clearly, not your concern. Well, tonight we finally figured out a way to infiltrate their regime and we decided to celebrate with a game." She looked down. "Time just got away from us. That's all." It was mostly true.

"Try again, I set an alarm for you and had Buffy," she pointed to the door "…put it on your calendar." Ignoring the alarms was a small part of the story, strategically left out by the storyteller.

They had only known each other a few months when Tara asked for her 'hand' and Pam had never questioned it before, but her child's disinterest in all the wedding preparations was beginning to make her wonder. The uncertainty flowing into her courtesy of the young end of the maker/progeny bond didn't help ease her mind. She lowered her voice. "You still want to marry me, don't you?"

Tara sped to her maker and wrapped her arms around her. "Of course, I want to marry you Pamela." She brought the blonde's lips to her own. The kiss was deep and hungry. Love and adoration pulsed between the two.

Tara broke away from her maker's lips and intentionally looked into her deep blue orbs. She brushed her cheek gently with her thumb. "I've never wanted anything more in my life… or death." She smiled.

"Good. We're looking at venues on Monday." Pamela perked up and began to walk to the door. The dark skinned woman tightened the grip on her maker's hand.

"It's just that… I don't see why it has to be such a big deal. The guest count is already at 500. I always imagined it would just be our family and close friends." She held her maker tighter. "I just want you to be my wife." She stroked her cheek again. "I can do without the production."

Pamela wrapped her arms around her cocoa partner's neck. She knew Tara wasn't the party planning type. She let out an unneeded breath and kissed her child's smooth cheek. "I know you're just going along with this wedding for me. If it were up to you, we'd have the queen on Skype to officiate." They both laughed. It was true, Tara had actually suggested as much after meeting the wedding planner for the first time. "But it's _our_ wedding, Tara." She wasn't commanding and her voice was soft. "I _want _your input."

"Fine." She would have put up more of a fight, but it would seem that Pamela had spent the past year perfecting 'puppy dog eyes' that the younger vampire was never able to say no to. She pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Now, don't you think you should be thanking me?"

The blonde pulled back and eyed her progeny suspiciously. "For what?"

"If I hadn't pissed you off, you would not be in for the amazing make-up sex you're about to have."

Pamela's smile reached her eyes and there was more than a little mischief hidden in her blue rings. "You're not getting make-up sex." She said matter-of-factly.

"Wait, what?" Tara knew she fucked up, but she had never been denied make-up sex. Not even when she 'accidentally' staked the king of Uganda. Luckily he was only acting king, so there wasn't much of a fuss put up by the Council.

"Just because you missed the meeting, doesn't mean you missed all the fun. When you've finished looking at the invitations, give me your honest opinion …and if you do it without complaining, I might consider your proposition." She turned and sauntered out of the room. She didn't have to look behind her to know that her child was on her heels.

She stopped suddenly and turned. "And will you please tell jailbait out there to stop referring to me as Mrs. Thornton before I –"

"Absolutely not. I give her an extra grand a week just to make sure she does it every time she addresses you."

"You do it just to annoy me."

"I do it because that's who you are." Tara was being sincere, then she laughed. "Annoying you is just a bonus."

Her progeny was cute, but she couldn't let her off that easy. "We already talked about this, Tara. I'm not taking your surname."

"If you want to be my wife, you will."

"I'm beginning to question my decision to be –" She didn't finish. Tara covered her mouth again. This time she didn't pull away until the blonde was all but limp in her arms.

"Oh, I think you'll take my name." She smiled. Pamela would take her name. They both knew it, but she couldn't let her cynical side go without a fight.

3

_3 weeks later…_

Pamela turned to the shifty looking vampire alone in the corner that kept occupying her progeny's thoughts. "Are you _working_ right now?"

They were sitting in a dimly lit vampire-friendly restaurant. It was Valentine's Day and Pamela would have preferred to be at home, but when her progeny insisted they go out, she merely sent a few texts and adjusted her plans for the night. It wasn't their first Valentine's Day as a couple, but last year Tara was away fighting. The absence of her companion put a slight damper on the festivities for the blonde. Pamela was determined to make the holiday a memorable one. Not even Tara's abrupt change of mind and need for new scenery would prevent her from following through on her plans.

"Is **he** why you wanted to go out tonight? I suppose he'll be a pile of goo by the end of the evening."

Tara was sorry; Pamela could feel it through the bond. She almost felt guilty for doing this to her child, but _it would be worth it in the end_, she thought. So, she rolled her eyes and continued playing the role of agitated and neglected, but breathtakingly beautiful partner.

"Babe, if I could have said no to the assignment, I would have." She toyed with the ring on Pam's finger. It was a tasteful engagement ring with 3 very large diamonds set in a platinum band. "He's only in town for the night and it's taken forever to find him." The corner of her cocoa mouth twisted as she let the absurdity of the situation finally hit her. "Actually, I'm surprised he would choose New Orleans of all places. It's kind of conspicuous for someone who's taken such precaution trying _not_ to be found. Now that I think about –"

Tara shouldn't be thinking. If she thought too hard, the blonde's carefully orchestrated plan would fall apart. "I guess I have to be kidnapped or have a bounty on my head for you to pay attention to me. Is that it?" Tara opened her mouth to deny, but Pamela cut her off again. Her progeny had talked enough, it was time to move tonight's farce along. "You're supposed to be having a romantic dinner with your girlfriend."

"Fiancée." Tara corrected.

"Fuck you."

Pamela very calmly took her napkin from her lap and wiped her mouth. She reapplied her lipstick. Tara watched her carefully. Then the blonde reached into her clutch and pulled out a tiny Dillinger with a pearl handle and wooden bullets. She placed the bag under her arm and stood.

Tara grabbed her hand before she could leave. "Where are you going?" She whispered trying not to draw attention to them.

She simply smirked. "I don't like competing for your attention." Tara watched her as she walked over to the dark haired vampire. The blonde leaned in a whispered something in his ear then walked to the rear of the room. Just like she knew he would, he followed her. Tara grabbed their coats. Pamela would kill him and they would need to leave quickly.

After what seemed like an eternity Tara went to see what was keeping her maker. She walked to the rear of the restaurant; nothing. She looked in the restrooms. There wasn't any sign of either of them anywhere. She caught a glimpse of a large metal door with the words 'EXIT' above it.

Tara rushed out of the door and into an empty alley. She looked up and down the street, but the only thing she met was a cool breeze. She sniffed the air. Pam left with the vampire she had been assigned to kill. There had been a struggle. She searched the bond, but Pamela's end had been muffled. "Come on baby. Not now. Where are you?" She sent the question to the other end of their invisible tether, but she got nothing back. She sighed and looked around.

On the ground was the right shoe of her maker's favorite pair of red pumps. It was placed neatly on the ground, but Tara knew that Pamela wouldn't have left it behind, if she had a choice. Perhaps it was a clue. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. If she hadn't insisted on this restaurant; on this job, she and Pam would be safe at home wrapped in each other's arms. She wouldn't cry. She had to save her maker. She grabbed the shoe and sped back to her office.

"Eric, someone took Pam… I don't fucking know where to… Yes, I'm packing now." Tara was at her office, stuffing all manner of weaponry into a duffle bag. She threw the bag over her shoulder. Just then she got an unknown incoming call. "hold on…"

"Hello?"

"Hello Miss Thornton." She didn't recognize the voice, but it was too cool for her liking.

"Who the fuck is this?" Tara couldn't hide her irritation. She wasn't in the mood for prank calls. Her maker was out there somewhere and in danger.

"You can call me Valentine."

"Miss Valentine –"

"Just Valentine."

"Whatever the fuck. Look, I'm in the middle of something –"

"Now, now, you should really watch your tongue. I have something that belongs to you and I won't be inclined to give it back with that kind of attitude." Tara stopped and listened carefully.

She clicked back over to her grand-maker. "I've got an address." She rattled off the street and building number. He promised to meet her there. After he reassured her that everything would be ok, he hung up.

She couldn't have known he was already there and waiting.

~ PART TWO ~

Tara followed the GPS to the large building. The address was on the same street (maybe the same building – it was hard to tell) as Crimson. They hadn't taken Pamela far, only a few blocks from the restaurant. Tara had checked her artillery in the car before she approached the building. She wasn't sure what to expect and she wanted to be prepared for anything.

She didn't know who would kidnap her maker. She had pissed off a lot of vampire's. That came with the job. However, none of them had been stupid enough to retaliate. In one short year, Tara Thornton had made a name for herself in the vampire community. She was not to be fucked with and Pamela, by extension, was untouchable. As she walked to the door of her destination, she tried to decide how she would kill the culprit; slow and painful or quick and painless? Quick would be the prudent thing to do, but she would need to make an example of the dead fuck that would dare threaten the one thing she loved more than her own life.

She drew her gun and opened the heavy door. The room she walked into was large. Perhaps the building had been a hotel once upon a time, but now it was empty. The lobby was dark and her shoes clicked as she crossed the marble floor. This was definitely the same building as Crimson. The lobby was styled in a similar fashion. The kidnappers were holding her in her own building. They would definitely die a slow true death.

She saw a light at the end of the hall and followed it. Outside the room she raised her gun ready for anything. The woman who had set this up was a little dramatic. The room was covered in red, white and pink petals. Flowers of all varieties had given their life to be a part of the mysterious caller's scheme. The woman sat in a large velvet thrown with her back to the door. Valentine. Tara approached her slowly, but she didn't turn around.

When Tara reached her prey, she placed the barrel at the back of her head and cocked it. "Valentine."

"You're late." The familiar southern drawl, shook the young vampire to her core.

"Pam." She lowered the gun and sped to the front of her maker. When she reached her, she dropped to her knees. "You're safe."

"I believe that's my pose." Pamela flashed a smile and lifted Tara from her kneeling position.

"Wait, did you do all of this?" The blonde simply nodded. She rose from the chair and pushed Tara down so she was now sitting in her place.

"I was thinking about what you said." She opened her end of the bond. The magnitude of her love hit her progeny straight on. Crimson began to bead in the corner of the young vampire's eyes. "You better not make me fucking cry." Pamela narrowed her eyes. "I just got my make-up done." She warned.

She continued. "I was thinking about what you said… and you were right." She looked down and she was a little unsure of herself, but Tara still didn't understand what was happening. "We don't need a huge wedding. All I want is you…for eternity." The blonde smiled and dropped to one knee. She took Tara's hand in hers. Pamela was thankful she had changed into a white velour sweat suit. There was no way she would have been able to get down on one knee or up again in the dress she wore to dinner. She tightened her fingers around the ring on Tara's third finger.

The delicate antique silver ring that had been sealed by Pamela when she owned it. Due to a series of events that almost broke the two vampires, it now belonged to Tara. The band was originally given Pamela the night before she left for America by her mother. Francesca Swynford received the piece the night before her wedding from her mother. Frannie never met her father he was killed before her parents could be properly wed. Luckily for her, her mother had the same patience as all of the Swynford women and she was already pregnant with Pamela's mother when he passed away. The ring was an engagement ring. A promise of everlasting, undying love for her grandmother. She turned it into an heirloom; a piece of him for the woman in his family. She rolled it between the pads of her fingers. It seemed to fit perfectly on her progeny's hand. It was meant for her.

Pamela knew she was doing the right thing. This is what she wanted. She wasn't scared or frightened. She wasn't worried and she didn't feel anxious. She was at peace. Then she realized that even in the midst of a war, her child had managed to still her. She hadn't noticed the feeling because now she was used to it. She had grown accustomed to the quiet; to the calm. To Tara.

She looked Tara in the eye and swallowed.

"Tara Mae Thornton, you are the most amazing woman I know. You frustrate and infuriate me beyond belief, but you make me happier than I've ever been." She couldn't remember what came next. Of course she practiced what she was going to say. Only an idiot would go to all this trouble to free ball it. But what were the words? …_fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck – no that's not it_. She closed her eyes and spoke from her undead heart instead.

"I have waited over a century for you and I don't want to live another day as your girlfriend …or your fiancée." It was true and the weight of the words caused a ruby streak to run down her ivory cheek. "Fuck!" Tara reached out and her ebony fingers wiped away the evidence that Pamela had feelings. The blonde cleared her throat and locked her azure gaze with her progeny's coffee one. "Will you make me your wife? Will you marry me tonight?"

Tara pounced. Pamela was on her back and her progeny's tongue was in her mouth. The young vampire ran her fingers through golden locks and pulled her maker's pink pout closer. They were lost in each other.

"I think the bitch said yes." Lafayette's voice brought her out of her haze of lust. She broke her lip lock and looked behind her. Jessica was grinning like an idiot jumping up and down clapping silently. Eric stood with his arm around Sookie. And Nora didn't look quite as …Nora-like. The dark skinned woman thought she saw a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, but she couldn't be sure.

It hit Tara. She looked down at Pamela who was just recovering from the onslaught of lust brought on by her lover's lips and the bond they shared. She bent down. "Is this our wedding?"

She nodded and her blue eyes twinkled. "You said you just wanted family and close friends."

"I fuckin' love you." Tara breathed out and dipped her head to take her maker's lips again.

Lafayette stopped her. "Oh no's you don't, bitch. Barbie and I gotta date with hair and make-up" He pursed his lips and looked at the streak on her face. He would have to reapply her foundation and probably her entire face. "And you need to work on is your vows." He pointed to Tara. "Jessica, Sookie," who were both dressed in matching purple velour sweat suits "take Tara to her room and get her ready." Lafayette took Pamela's arm and quickly escorted her from the room.

"Wait." Tara called out before that could exit completely. She walked up to the them. "What does the back of your jacket say?"

Without hesitation Pam turned around and pulled her hair to the side so Tara could read the sparkling cursive letters. "Mrs. Thornton?" Tara smirked.

"And don't you forget it." Pam leaned down and dropped a kiss on her future wife's nose.

"Matching sweat suites?"

"Need I remind you that my wedding had better food and about 475 more people." She crossed her arms over her chest. "I will have matching sweat suits." Having made her point, Pamela dropped her arms and began fiddling with Tara's collar. "There's one upstairs for you too."

"Just so we're clear. You are throwing me a surprise wedding on Valentine's Day?" Tara's face lit up. "This is like the most romantic thing ever."

Pam rolled her eyes. "I know, what's wrong with me?" She thought for a moment and dropped her voice to a seductive drawl. "If anyone in this room mentions tonight to anyone else outside of this room tonight or in an area where someone outside of this room may hear you, I will personally rip out your throat." She adjusted her jacket and looked around the room. "For most of you, I'm just looking for a reason." She glared at Sookie.

While Pam and Lafayette had become very good friends due to their common interests in clothes, make-up and all things fabulous, the blonde still hated the fairy. It was an empty threat. They all knew there was a room full of people that would witness the ceremony tonight.

Tara's laugh brought her back. She kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. "Thank you." Tara had never had anyone do anything as lovely for her ever. Pamela was thoughtful, far more thoughtful than anyone would ever believe, but even this was spectacular for her. Tara moved in on her maker's lips.

Lafayette cleared his throat and then coughed. Pamela winked at her child then followed her future cousin-in-law out the door.

Tara was now standing in front of Eric and Nora. She noticed they wore black velour suits. Tara raised an eyebrow and twirled her finger at them. They spun around. In the same sparkling font she read '_Father of the Bride'_ and '_aunt_.'Unfortunately for Nora, in the particular font Pamela selected the lower case 'a' looked an awful lot like the letter 'c' – leave it to Pam. When they turned back around to face Tara, she tried to hide her smirk.

Nora looked at Eric. "See, I told you. She did that shit on purpose. I know she did."

"So what are your jobs?" Tara changed the subject quickly.

Nora raised her hand and rolled her blue orbs. "Don't curse at Pamela. Don't attack Pamela. And ummm, yes. Don't kill Pamela."

"Sounds like a big job." Tara laughed at her great aunt. They would probably never get along, but they were family so they remained civil. When it had become important, they stood by each other.

"You have no idea. It's not even 10 o'clock and I've already worked harder than I did during the war." She smiled at her grand niece. She was quite fond of Tara. The young vampire had proved herself when it counted and she was a credit to Godric's blood line. She was proud of her family; every last member. Even Pamela had lifted the family to new heights. They were an exemplary clan.

"I'm walking the bride down the aisle." Eric added.

3

Lafayette had thought of everything. Ever since Pamela had told him about her idea he had kicked it into high gear. Pamela's space was perfect. It was a small yet elegant conference center and hotel that the blonde had closed for the night. A small staff was assigned to bring Lafayette's vision to life.

Pam charged him with the wedding preparations, because she didn't have the time and she also wasn't confident that she wouldn't overdo it with her personal taste. No, her new friend would do it. He knew Tara inside out and could veto anything he knew Pam wouldn't like.

He was the perfect choice. She wouldn't be asking the fairy for shit.

The ceremony room was perfect. The banquet hall was perfect. It was large enough to cater to them all, but intimate as well. There would be food for the humans after the wedding. Pamela said she would take care of the vampire guests. She had instructed Terrance to send over some girls after the ceremony.

There was a dance floor and a DJ. The DJ had been the hardest part; he needed to span over a century of tastes and almost every genre. He found DJ Eternity and didn't worry about it again. He even had two different cakes. One that was created using blood, blood substitute and a complicated scientific process Lafayette would never understand. The other was vanilla.

For the toasts, Eric had selected a sparkling O–, that was so unique, he owned the only 50 bottles in existence. He couldn't think of a better reason to crack open a few bottles of the 200 year old virgin blood than his daughters wedding. The humans would have champagne.

Yes, Lafayette had thought of everything. Everything except a bawling bride.

"Pamela" He clinched his teeth and swatted at her hand. "Stop that!" The dark skinned young man waved his hands frantically. He had never seen Pamela cry. She had shed a few tears before, but she was hysterical. Good thing he had the foresight to put a smock over her white outfit while he did her make-up or her sweat suit would have been ruined.

Eric walked in just in time. The human looked frightened "Can you turn her off?" Pamela glared at him between sobs. "I can't fix her face until she stops."

The blonde Viking walked over to vanity table and retrieved a few wet wipes. Pulled up another chair and began to wipe her cheeks and eyes. He spoke to her in his mother tongue. "My child, today is the day you have been waiting your life for. Why do you cry?"

Pamela sniffed, but looked at him. "What…if I can't…what if…ruin it? What if I'm …not a good wife?"

He continued wiping. "Shhh, you will be a good wife as you were a good mother and a good child." He kissed her forehead. "Do you love her?" His child nodded. "Can you live without her?" The blonde thought. She couldn't, she couldn't live one night without Tara; she didn't want to. Eric saw it in her eyes. "I know you, Pamela. If you cannot live without her, you will not lose her. I have never known you to fail, you will not fail at this." He smiled at his child.

"Thank you, father." She sniffed one last time and shook out her head.

She took a deep breath and drawled loudly. "Get the lead out Lafayette! I gotta date with destiny."

3

Tara's dressing room was a lot less dramatic. The girls laughed and reminisced. Sookie put on Tara's make-up and Jessica took pictures for her scrapbook and Instagram. Nora even popped in to say good luck. She'd be sitting in the front row, since she wouldn't be in the wedding. Family or not Pam didn't want to have Nora anywhere near her while she was exchanging vows. The front row was a stretch, but Pam knew her progeny would never forgive her if she didn't let her sit with Eric. They had a moment to talk briefly and she wished Tara luck before she went to wrangle the guests downstairs.

"Wait 'til you see the room ya'll are staying in tonight." Jessica had the dopiest look on her face, but Tara found it refreshing. She was the only one who had always been in their corner. She knew, before either one of them knew for sure. "I helped Lafayette with it earlier. Wow." Her blue eyes doubled in size and her mouth fell open. "Pam's so romantic."

Sookie, who had moved on to Tara's hair couldn't remain silent anymore. "Yea, I thought taming Eric was bad. I don't know how you calmed that one down."

Tara flicked her hand. "It's all in the wrist." They doubled over laughing.

Sookie curled Tara's hair, before pulling it back in a loose ponytail. When the blonde was done. She went to look at the outfit Lafayette had selected for her. She breathed easy when she saw it wasn't a fluffy white dress. It was a white satin halter one piece that exposed her entire back. The shoes were even comfortable for four inch heels and a lovely shade of lavender. The same lavender of the sweat suits and now, matching bride's maids dresses. The hem was just below their knees and the sleeves only slightly extended past their shoulders. The dresses were simple, classic and tasteful. They looked in the mirror. She was ready.

There was a knock on the door. Lafayette walked in with a small lavender box. He wore a light grey three-piece suit with lavender tie and vest. He presented her with the box. "From the future Mrs. Thornton."

Tara smiled brighter than he had ever seen. His cousin did good. If anyone deserved it, it was Tara. He had watched his cousin suffer throughout her entire life. In the beginning and before he and Pam became such good friends, he hated to admit it, but 'The Vampire; Barbie' was the best thing that ever happened to his cousin. She was happy for the first time in her life and it was because of a certain blonde haired, blue eyed, blood sucker.

The dark skinned woman sucked in her bottom lip and wiggled her eye brows. She opened the case and her mouth fell open in awe.

"Let me see, bitch." Pam had told him no one could look at the gift until her progeny saw it.

Jessica, Sookie, Lafayette and Tara stood there for at least 2 minutes in a stupor, staring into the box dumfounded. Eventually, Tara broke the silence, but her voice was full of awe. "Lala, will you help me put them on, please?"

"Uh-huh." His mouth still open. His cousin did _real_ good. He took the necklace and placed it around Tara's neck. It was a simple diamond studded chain that sparkled. It wasn't the amount of diamonds (though there were enough to cover the entire length of the chain on four sides), it was the size of one diamond in particular that hung from the thin sparkling rope. It was the size of a dime and rested perfectly between the swell of her breasts. The bracelet and earrings were as simple and equally as stunning.

Lafayette hugged his cousin. "I'm not gon' cry, because my shit" he waved his palm in front of his face and purse his lips "is flawless. But if I was going to, I would. Hookah, you look good." The tone of his voice was one of quite approval.

Tara just smiled. "Thanks, Lala."

~ PART THREE ~

Lafayette had given her a brief run-through of the ceremony. She had an idea of what the room may look like, but nothing could have prepared her for what she got. As she stood in front of the room with Sookie and Jessica beside her, she took in her surroundings. Everything was white; the chairs, the flowers, the carpet. There were large bundles of white fabric draped on all the walls. There were touches of grey and lavender throughout the room.

There was a large screen in front of the room, with Angelina's, Queen of the IVC and Pamela's former lover, face on it. Tara chuckled to herself. The queen was literally going to officiate on Skype. Of everything that Pamela had done, for some reason this made her heart flutter. She felt a response from the other end. Her maker wasn't scared or anxious either. They were both ready.

Tara was surprised to see that half of Bon Temp had been invited to the wedding, mostly because Pamela couldn't stand more than half of them. There were only 20 or so people. It wasn't a huge gathering, but it was significant. It was a game to kill time. She would think of a name; someone she knew or liked from town and then she would find them in the crowd. She was just about to look for Khan, when she spotted him at the door. He was wearing the same grey suit as Lafayette and marching in.

The wedding was starting. In a few minutes, she would be tied to Pamela for eternity. She heard horror storied about standing at the altar. She should have cold feet, but she didn't. She should be frightened, but she wasn't . She wanted this. Pamela had given her the world, she had given her a house and now her last name.

The music began and the guest rose and turned toward the door and awaited the bride.

When Pamela Swynford de Beaufort appeared in the doorway of the white room on Eric's arm, every mouth in the room hit the floor. Tara had to grab onto Sookie's shoulder to steady herself.

"I know." Sookie breathed as she patted her friend's hand.

Jessica swallowed hard. "Wow!"

Pamela was stunning.

Her dress was hand beaded and heavy. It draped across her chest and off the shoulders. It fit perfectly down her slim frame and pooled at the bottom like she was stepping out of a sparkling puddle of milk. Her hair was pulled back in a bun. Of course it wasn't a simple bun, it was an intricate labyrinth of gold. Her make-up was light and her cerulean orbs shimmered against her pale skin. She too, wore diamonds.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. Aside from a little premature 'kiss the bride' action, they were on schedule and running smoothly. Lafayette again applauded himself.

"I understand, you have prepared your own vows." They both nodded. "Very well. May we have the rings?"

The rings. Tara hadn't thought about rings, but then she remembered it was a surprise wedding and Pam always thought of everything. She relaxed and Sookie placed a small band in her hand. It was a simple platinum band with diamonds all the way around. It was perfect.

Angelina looked at Pam, "Pamela you may begin."

Pam looked at her progeny. She let her azure gaze fall into its brown mate's. "Tara, I love you." She wasn't going to cry and ruin her dress. "I love you more than I miss the sun. I can't wait to spend eternity with you by my side, holding my hand. You saved me from myself and protected me from the world. I could never give you what you've given me, but I promise to spend the rest of my life trying."

She repeated the standard vampire vows, omitting the 'obey' portion, of course. She slid the diamond band on her progeny's finger and smiled at her child. It was official.

Then Angelina turned to the young vampire.

"Pamela, we got off to a rocky start. Usually, people wait until after they're married to try and kill their wives." There was a chuckle from the crowd. "But I guess we're just unconventional like that." She took a deep breath. "If you would have told me 2 years ago, that I would be standing here tonight, marrying the love of my life who happens to be the poster child for white America _and_ a vampire, I would have kicked your ass. But I wouldn't have thought I could be happy either. It never worked out for me. Relationships never quite fit. But now I know why and I'm glad. I love you and can't wait to start the rest of our lives."

The queen had the young vampire repeat the same set of vows as her maker, but mysteriously the 'obey' part just happened to be slipped back in. When Tara paused, Pam raised an eyebrow. It didn't matter really, her maker had control over her anyway. She would obey her and even though the blonde didn't say it, she would obey Tara too.

~ PART FOUR ~

The party was fun, but the bride's didn't last long. They had said hello to their guests, so they weren't being completely rude, but they left shortly after their first dance. In fact they left immediately after the first dance. They lasted a whole 30 minutes after being married before they ditched their friends and headed to their room.

It was Pamela's fault. On the dance floor, with everyone watching she was doing all kinds of nasty things to her progeny. And thanks to the bond, Tara felt every single one. They barely made it to the elevator before they dove into each other's mouths. It was a good thing they didn't need air, because they didn't come up for it. When the elevator stopped on their floor, Tara pushed her maker through the doors and directly into a wall. Her head cracked on the plaster, but she didn't let go of her child's lips. Their tongues moved in unison and their hands explored every plane of their partner's body.

Finally, they arrived at the door. Pam punched in a code and the door beeped open. When Tara saw a picture of herself hanging on the wall behind her maker she stopped. "What is this place."

Pamela watched her child through hooded eyes. "It's our place in New Orleans." Pamela broke away, thinking now would be a good time to give her baby a small tour. "There are three bedrooms down the hall, so Jessica has a place to stay." She called over her shoulder, knowing that would be Tara's next question. Jessica was family and no matter how annoying, she was Pamela's child now. "Living room, dining room, den and kitchen." The entire floor was open, so the blonde simply spun in a circle and pointed out the rooms. "The shutters are light tight. Oh, and there's a private elevator at the end of the hallway outside that leads directly to Crimson. The key to the elevator is in the drawer by the sink." She looked around "Let's see, have I forgotten anything?"

She felt Tara's arms around her waist and her breath on her ear. "I love you."

The blonde relaxed into her. "I know."

Tara turned her around and kissed her neck. "Now, how do I get you out of this thing?"

Pamela's slender fingers found an invisible zipper and pulled it down slowly. She could see Tara's eye grow in anticipation. Once it was completely down, she shimmied and the dress fell to the floor. Pamela stood in a deep blue pair of lace panties and with a white and lavender garter around her thigh. Nothing else.

Tara's fangs clicked. Her wife was beautiful. "Something blue?"

Pam nodded. She stepped toward her progeny and Tara instinctively held her. The younger vampire couldn't help herself. She began laying kisses down the side of the blonde's neck. Pamela tried to keep steady so she could unhook Tara's top, but the clasps were proving to be more difficult than she anticipated. Either that or Tara had rendered her useless. The latter wouldn't be such a stretch.

Tara took a pink nub in her mouth a sucked gently. The sensation shot through her maker and her fangs dropped. Pam arched her back into her progeny's cocoa mouth that nipped and sucked. The dark skinned warrior licked and tickled the nipple with her tongue, before moving on to the other breast. Suddenly, there was a loud tear in the room, but neither of them stopped. In fact, Tara grew more impatient as her maker ripped the clothes from her body. When Pamela had finally excavated her lover's firm chocolate form, she breathed a sigh of relief. Tara was still working on her, but now her hands were free to roam as well.

Pam let her ivory digits play across and down her progeny's stomach. Her muscles contracted under her touch. The older vampire couldn't hold out any longer. Before Tara knew what happened she was on her back on the couch. The blonde played along the dark skinned woman's panty line as she devoured her. Tara took down her maker's bun and let her golden locks fall about her shoulders as she pulled back and slowly slid her progeny's panties down her legs and off.

She threw the fabric over her shoulder, they had served their purpose. "You are fucking gorgeous." Pamela bit her bottom lips before bending down again. She kissed Tara's neck "You're _my wife_." She couldn't believe it herself. "I'm getting ready to go down on _my wife_." She chuckled. She was still getting used to the phrase. She hummed as she moved further down the chocolate goddess's body. She kissed a path to her child's waiting center. When she finally reached her destination, she slid two fingers along the slippery inside folds and Tara whimpered. "Mmmmm, _my wife_ is sooo wet."

Pamela started slow. She tried pacing herself, but generally she couldn't when it came to Tara. She wanted to keep her on the edge, but it was the same every time. She would go slowly and then out of nowhere, she would be compelled to finish her. So, it happened that the hours they spent making love were not due to drawn out orgasms, they came often and they came hard. Preferably they came together, but that wasn't always possible.

In this situation, for instance, Pamela knew she didn't have long. As she laid with her head between her progeny's legs gently sucking on Tara's tiny bundle of nerves, she knew it was only a matter of time before she slipped in a finger. Then it would be over. Pamela calmed herself and concentrated on slurping up the juices that flowed freely from her child.

Before she even knew what she was doing, two ivory fingers disappeared inside of Tara. The young vampire lifted her hips and forced herself further into her maker's mouth. Pam moaned and grabbed her hips to steady them with her free hand. She continued pumping in and out of her progeny as she rolled her clit between her teeth. She could feel Tara through their bond, she was close. The blonde sped up her thrusts and added another finger.

"Fuck… Pam… harder."

Pam removed her tongue and Tara whimpered at the loss of contact. "Call me …Mrs. Thornton." And then she disappeared again, but did as she was told. She pumped harder.

That was all Tara needed. She came almost immediately after that.

"Oh …Mrs. Thornton!" Her voice cracked and her insides tightened around Pamela's hand, but the blonde kept pumping. She kissed her stomach and looked up at her child.

The older vampire crawled up the body beneath her, but she kept a steady rhythm inside her child. She kissed her and Tara wrapped her arms around her maker. She held on tight as she rode her fingers to another orgasm. She was spent, but it had only been a few minutes since they left the party.

Pamela slowly pulled out of Tara and began drawing each finger into her mouth. She cleaned Tara from her digits and all the young vampire could do was watch through hooded lust filled eyes. She always needed a tiny break when Pam was finished with her.

After the blonde had sufficiently taken in every drop of her progeny she leaned down and kissed her. "Are you hungry?" Tara nodded and Pamela took her hand in hers. "Come with me. I'll show you the bedroom."

Pamela stopped in front of the door. She turned to Tara. "I have another gift for you. Something you wouldn't ask for, but I know you wanted." The blonde slowly opened the door to the master bed room.

The room itself was huge. But Tara didn't have time to take in the décor, because sitting on the bed wrapped in nothing but a bright red bow was Marie. Her maker held her from behind, like she had the first night at Crimson. "I brought her out of retirement for you, ma petite." Pamela whispered in her ear. "I know you didn't choose her because she looks like _her_, but now that were married, I wanted you to have her."

Tara was speechless.

Pamela sensed her apprehension and walked over to Marie. She sat next to her on the bed and brushed the girl's hair from her shoulder and kissed her neck and grazed the backs of her fingers along the inside of her thigh. "Come, Tara."

The dark skinned vampire shook her head. She had other plans for her maker. She looked around and saw the duffle bag she brought with her and smiled. "I want to watch you with her."

Pamela smiled. "If it pleases you." Tara nodded and she turned to Marie. "Lay back, darlin' and hold on to something." Marie was not new to Pamela. It had been a while since they had been like this, but Marie had missed her. She grabbed the duvet with both hands and began to breathe heavily, before Pam even touched her.

Tara watched as Pam moved lower down Marie's body. The bed was too high for her to kneel so she bent over the edge and began to lick and suck between the human's legs.

Tara grabbed a pink dildo out of her duffle bag without drawing attention to herself. She only brought it because danger made her horny and if she was going to rescue the blonde from a house full of kidnappers they would no doubt need their little friend. She placed it firmly against her own clit and approached her maker. The sound of Pamela toiling away filled the room. She stopped when she felt her child behind her.

Tara pulled the delicate blue fabric to the side and slid in a finger. "Mrs. Thornton, you are so wet." Pamela pushed her weeping cunt back against the young woman's hand but she moved it before it made contact. "I didn't tell you to stop."

The blonde moaned, but went back to work on their meal. Marie was close. The older woman took her clit and sucked one last time to send her over the edge. When Marie lay writhing on the bed in the grips of passion, and no sooner, Pamela sunk her teeth into the human's thigh. She drank and felt the brunette's orgasm coursing through her body.

When Tara saw her drink, she began. The head of the dildo, she slid up and down Pam's wet folds. The blonde pressed back and moaned, but didn't stop drinking. After a few strokes and without warning the dark skinned woman thrust into her wife. At the feel of Tara filling her completely she drew back from Marie's thigh and hissed. She couldn't think. Between the human's blood and Tara's arousal shooting into her chest and through her, she could barely focus on her own pleasure.

Pamela panted into the olive skinned human's stomach as Tara plowed into her from behind. She could feel the pressure building in her gut. "Yes …faster." The blonde furrowed her brow. "Tara… harder." Tara sped up and Pam matched her. Her progeny crashed into her at a speed no human was capable of with a force no human could with stand.

The blonde's moans filled the room. She screamed Tara's name and they both came. Pam collapsed on Marie before she reached behind and pulled the plastic toy out and placed it on the bed. Tara had a habit of going for round two before she was ready and they really must get back to their guests. At least this way she would be safe. The warrior covered her maker's back and Pam sighed. She was happy, she was full… she was married.

She laughed and Tara kissed her shoulder, "What's so funny, Mrs. Thornton?"

Pamela moved beneath her and Tara pulled away so the blonde could turn. She was facing her now. "We should really get back to our wedding. You know I was thinking, aside from the interracial, lesbian vampire thing, I do believe this makes us the most stable and traditional of all our friends."

Tara looked at Marie passed out on the bed and the tiny bit of blood on her maker's chin. She kissed it away and laughed too. "Have you met our friends? They are the most unstable people I've ever met, so if we win against them, is it really winning?"

Tara had a point, but the blonde was feeling unusually optimistic. "I still think we will outlast them all."

"Well, we've got forever to prove you right Mrs. Thornton."

Pamela smiled, She was genuinely happy. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she could handle forever, if it meant Tara would be with her.

3

When Tara and Pamela appeared an hour and a half later, all of the guests were gone. Only a few close friends and their wedding party remained. No one questioned where the brides had disappeared to or why they were no back in their white velour. They family just sat together and laughed. They toasted their future and laughed about the past and the events that had brought them all together.

* * *

As always. Reviews are not required, but much, much, much appreciated : )


End file.
